Las paredes hablan
by Nea Poulain
Summary: ¿Qué secretos y enigmas puede esconder un castillo? ¿Qué es lo que se oculta entre sus paredes y por qué los magos siempre acuden allí? / Magia Mexica


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, que en este caso serán sólo hechizos, porque todo el folclore mágico mexicano me pertenece a mí.

_Este fic participa en el reto de Enero "Lugares mágicos" de "El foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

><p><strong>Las paredes hablan<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Miércoles, 7 de Agosto de 2013<span>_

—¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! ¡Aquí!

La chica morena oyó el grito y de inmediato distinguió a su mejor amigo parado a un costado del camino que llevaba hasta el Castillo de Chapultepec. No era la primera vez que lo visitaba como museo, pero sí la primera que accedería a lo que escondía tras sus paredes. Había quedado con Jotapé —que se llamaba Juan Pedro y lo odiaba— justo en la entrada para no acabar sola en una fila kilométrica, o eso suponía ella. Se acercó hasta Jotapé, que era largo como una percha y flaco sin forma, como solía decir la madre de Isabel. Ella, en cambio, era más bien bajita, pues apenas rebasaba el metro y medio por algunos centímetros, que cara redonda y tez un poco morena. Su madre decía que había salido con todos los rasgos indígenas de la familia —que no eran pocos— y tenía razón: caderas más bien anchas, pómulos pronunciados, cabello grueso y muy negro. Lo único que se salvaba era su nariz respingada.

—Hola, Jotapé —saludó, con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pero él, en vez de saludar normalmente la abrazó y la levantó para darle vueltas, emocionado. Había estado marcando los días en el calendario, al parecer.

—¡Vamos a ser aurores! ¡Vamos a ser aurores, Isabel! —estaba emocionado y con razón. Las cartas de aceptación habían llegado apenas dos o tres semanas atrás y lo primero que él había hecho había sido aparecerse en casa de Isabel sin avisar para enseñarle la suya.

—Eh… eh… ¿quieres… calmarte? —pidió ella—. Me vas a aplastar…

Él la soltó y volvió a dejarla en el piso.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? —preguntó, empezando a caminar.

—¿Ya sabes por donde es la entrada? Para nosotros, quiero decir… —preguntó ella, que sólo tenía unas instrucciones poco claras anotadas en un papel. Era la primera de la familia que iba a ir allí en varias generaciones. Nunca había habido demasiados aurores en la familia. Aunque estaba segura que sí que había habido un Secretario de Magia y algún otro puesto importante en la Secretaría.

—Pregunté, por acá, por la zona restringida… —dijo él, llevándola lejos de donde entraban las visitas escolares, gente que simplemente quería visitar el museo y personal—. Resulta que un pedazo del castillo siempre ha sido inaccesible, pero para la gente normal, común y corriente, nunca es demasiado notorio. Aun así tienen que hacer que el espacio de la academia…

—¿Estás seguro de que estudiar arquitectura mágica no era lo tuyo? —preguntó Isabel. En realidad, había pasado todas las vacaciones haciéndole esa pregunta.

—No, sólo soy un aficionado —respondió Jotapé, de respuesta aprendida y ya recitada cientos de veces—. Bueno, bueno, entonces, el espacio de la academia debía ser lo suficientemente grande como para que…

—… los aprendices pudieran entrenar —recitó Isabel, con un poco de sonsonete, pues había oído aquella cantaleta un montón de veces desde que habían aceptado sus solicitudes—. Me lo has dicho muchísimas veces, Jotapé.

—¿Y sabes como lo hicieron, Isabel?

—Haciendo el interior mayor que el exterior —repitió ella. De tanto oírlo, había acabado por aprendérselo—. ¡Lo has repetido hasta la saciedad, carajo!

—Calma, loca, calma… —dijo él, señalando una ventana que no tenía nada de especial—. Allí. La entrada.

—¿Una ventana?

—Vamos, es una normal. Mira, abrirla es fácil. Como no hay _muggles_ cerca…

—Nunca he entendido por qué usar un anglicanismo para referirse a los no magos… —interrumpió Isabel.

—¿Me vas a hacer caso o no? —interrumpió su mejor amigo, mirándola ya con hastío. No le tenía demasiada paciencia cuando se quejaba de las costumbres mágicas extranjeras adoptadas por los magos mexicanos que, afortunadamente, no eran muchas. Mucho menos inglesas, porque los magos ingleses seguían viviendo en la época victoriana—. Mira, es fácil. —Sacó la varita y dibujo, en el aire, frente a la ventana, un arco. La ventana, inmediatamente, se transformó en una puerta y se abrió. Jotapé se volvió hasta Isabel—. ¿Ves? Facílísimo.

Isabel sonrió y fue la primera en cruzar la puerta. Evidentamente, el interior era mayor que el exterior. Con dos pisos, y gente moviéndose en todas partes, aquella era la Academia de Aurores mexicana, donde tendría que pasar los próximos tres años hasta que se graduara. El pasillo principal, que daba a un pequeño patio, tenía puertas de un lago que, Isabel supuso, eran las oficinas principales. De una de ellas salía una fila de no más de quince personas. Isabel se acercó.

—¿Aquí es para los nuevos? —preguntó a la chica de enfrente.

—Sí, sí, aquí…

Isabel se paró detrás de ella.

—¿Qué turno crees que nos toque? —preguntó Jotapé, formándose detrás de Isabel—. Espero que no la tarde otra vez, como odio estudiar por las tardes.

—Sólo estudiaste tres años en el Calmecac en la tarde, no los seis, no te quejes… —musitó ella—. ¡Y vivías a dos cuadras de la escuela!

—¡Por eso era más sencillo llegar tarde! —se excusó él—. Me levantaba tarde, me quedaba dormido, me confiaba, se me hacía tarde haciendo la tarea… ¡No conseguí entrar a esta academia siendo un irresponsable de quinta! De todos modos no sé qué prefiero, si mañana o tarde… Por la tarde siempre estoy más cansado, pero por la mañana entraríamos a las siete y eso es tortura, ¡tortura, Isabel!

Ella se río. Levantarse temprano no le costaba ningún trabajo.

—¡No conozco ningún otro sitio en el mundo en el que las escuelas entren a las siete, ninguno! —se quejó él, atrayendo las miradas, por lo que bajó el tono de voz—. Debe ser tortura.

—O que no has investigado bien —repuso ella—. Debe de haber otro sitio en el mundo en el que los horarios sean así.

—Bueno, como sea, estuve investigando sobre este lugar, ya sabes… ¡cuántas cosas no debe de haber visto! —empezó Jotapé, de nuevo—. Digo, no ha sido siempre ha academia de aurores.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu vocación no era ser historiador? —volvió a interrumpir Isabel. Después de tres años de amistad incondicional, al parecer Jotapé se había acostumbrado a que su amiga lo interrumpiera todo el tiempo, en general para contradecirlo, hacerle preguntas que no iban al caso o decir cosas contra las costumbres extranjeras.

—Seguro, tuve pláticas vocacionales con la Urraca —respondió él rápidamente y luego intentó retomar el tema—. Como iba diciendo…

—¡Cierto! ¡La Urraca era tu orientadora! —Isabel se rio ante el hecho. La amargada profesora que Transformaciones, al menos en clase, era generalmente dura y exigente—. Tuviste mala suerte con eso.

—¡Isabel, la Urraca era buena orientadora! —exclamó Jotapé, avanzando unos cuantos lugares más en la fila, casi habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina—. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?

—Habla, habla…

—Bueno, estaba diciéndote que investigué un poco y este castillo no fue siempre la Academia de Aurores. Para empezar, se instauró hasta después de la Independencia... —empezó a contar—. Cuando el castillo fue también el Colegio Militar. Pero con el Segundo Imperio, cuando Maximiliano y Carlota [1] vivían aquí, se movió de sede de nuevo. Después fue Observatorio, residencia de algún arzobispo… Planeaban volver a poner aquí la academia, pero… se convirtió en la Residencia Presidencial.

—¿Y? ¿Eso era un problema?

—Supongo que sí, no querían la Academia de Aurores tan cerca del presidente… —Jotapé se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no lo tengo del todo claro, pero la Academia de Aurores no volvió al edificio hasta que Lazaro Cárdenas [2] se instaló en Los Pinos y convirtió el Castillo en el Museo Nacional de Historia.

—Interesante… —dijo Isabel con una cara que decía «no estoy para nada interesada». Pero la salvó el llegar hasta el principio de la fila y, al asomarse a las oficinas, vio que la llamaban de uno de los escritorios del fondo. Se apresuró hasta allá.

—Buenos días —saludó y extendió el sobre con los papeles que le habían pedido para la inscripción. Nada especial: su acta de Nacimiento, su IFE [3] y una copia de él y, por supuesto, el certificado de que había finalizado sus estudios en el Calmecac, además de las calificaciones de sus EMA [4].

—Buenos días —saludó la recepcionista, tomando los papeles para revisarlos. Isabel notó perfectamente que sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa al ver el apellido—. Isabel Moctezuma Pardallán —leyó en voz alta. En cuando mencionó su primer apellido, Isabel sintió algunas miradas clavadas en ella, era la reacción normal, cuando uno descendía de uno de los últimos Tlatoanis aztecas, Moctezuma Xocoyotzin. Además, el nombre de Isabel Moctezuma era demasiado repetido en su familia, aun cuando no descendían directamente de la hija de Moctumexima, Teciuxpo Ixtlaxochilt, Isabel Moctezuma, sino de uno de sus hermanos.

—Sí… —respondió ella.

—Vaya, vaya, no creí conocer a algún Moctezuma…

Isabel suspiró, con un poco de fastidio, y dejó que la mujer revisará todo lo demás. Alzó también las cejas al ver sus calificaciones en los EMAs. Isabel había conseguido un diez perfecto en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y otro en Encantamientos, además de nueves en todo lo demás. Pero no comentó nada más y tampoco hizo preguntas.

—Todo en orden. —Le extendió un papel que Isabel tomó—. Ese es tu horario, te presentas el próximo lunes. Sólo falta que te tomen la foto para la credencial, saliendo de aquí, a mano izquierda, subes las primeras escaleras hasta el fondo. Ah, por cierto, el viernes es la junta de inducción, en el salón de Duelos, a las diez de la mañana.

Isabel salió. Vio a Jotapé en uno de los primeros escritorios, y, al ver que no le faltaba mucho, se dispuso a esperarlo fuera hasta que saliera. Después de todo no era muy tardado. Mientras, volteó la hoja de su horario para ver que turno le había tocado. En el Calmecac siempre había estado en la tarde, pero no le molestaría cambiar de nueva cuenta.

—¡Ma-tu-ti-no! —fue la primera palabra que soltó Jotapé al salir—. ¡Sí!

—Llegarás tarde porque nos sabes levantarte temprano… —le dijo Isabel.

—Verás que no, ahora que tengo el carnet de aparición… ¡no llegaré tarde jamás! —él sonrió—. ¿Te mandaron a lo de la foto también? —preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar. Ella asintió sin decir nada más—. ¿Comparamos horarios? —se inclinó sobre ella para ver la hora de su horario—. Mira, Encantamientos y Transformaciones Avanzados nos toca juntos. Dos horas lunes y miércoles entrando.

—Pero Duelos no… —dijo ella, comparando las dos horas—. Antídotos y venenos sí, tres horas a la semana.

—Tampoco compartimos Introducción a la Ley Mágica… —comentó él—. ¿Por qué enseñarán eso? No es como si fuéramos a ser abogados o algo así ¿no?

—Vamos a ser aurores, ¡tenemos que saber de leyes! —dijo ella. Iban a ser la élite de la seguridad mágica, era evidente que tenían que conocer al menos un poco de leyes, sobre todo penales—. Al menos un poco. —Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar unas escaleras y, cuando iban subiendo, Isabel agregó—. Tendremos menos materias que en el Calmecac.

—Sí, y sufriremos más. ¿Has oído los rumores? La mitad de la gente deserta antes de llegar al tercer año.

Isabel se encogió de hombros. Prefería no hacerle caso a los rumores que asustarse con anticipación, pero Jotapé era todo lo contrario: asustarlo era demasiado sencillo. Pero allí estaba. Quizá no con un expediente tan limpio como el suyo, pero tení calificaciones increíbles en Pociones y Encatamientos, por ejemplo. Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, pero Isabel se sorprendió de no ver a nadie por allí.

—¿Seguro que era por aquí? —le preguntó a Jotapé—. Escaleras y luego hasta el fondo… No hay nadie aquí.

—No sé, yo te venía siguiendo…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Carajo, Jotapé, yo te venía siguiendo a ti!

—¿En serio? O sea que nos perdimos…

—Sí, ¿ahora a quien le preguntamos?

—No hay nadie aquí, yo probaría con las paredes…

—Sí, claro —se burló ella—. La pared me va a contestar dónde demonios está el salón donde toman las fotogra…

—Es por aquí… —interrumpió una voz detrás de ella.

—¡Chinga'! —se sorprendió ella, pegando un respingo y dando un paso hacia atrás. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, respiró hondo. Por supuesto que la pared no le había hablado, era un fantasma. Un fantasma que, pudo apreciar, tenía más o menos la edad de Jotapé y la suya y vestía una túnica que era al menos de ciento cincuenta años atrás. Al menos eso calculó Isabel, con una mirada rápida.

—¡No se asuste, señorita! —se disculpó el fantasma—. Pedro de la Vega Rodríguez, a su servicio —se presentó, extendiendo una mano, por cortesía, porque Isabel no podía tocarla.

—Vaya susto le has pegado a Isabel… —murmuró Jotapé. Ambos habían visto fantasmas antes, muchas veces. En casa de Isabel estaba el de su tía Chabela, con quien había compartido nombre, y que no era su tía, sino tía de su abuelo o de su bisabuelo, no lo tenía muy claro aún. Pero nunca los había sorprendido uno de aquella manera.

—No era mi intención… —se disculpó el fantasma—. De todos modos, la sala que buscan está por allá… —volvió a señalar en la dirección contraria en la que Isabel había mirado al principio—. Los acompaño, de todos modos. Vamos, vamos…

Los apresuró para que caminaran y Isabel, ya repuesta de la sorpresa, se apresuró a caminar, seguida de cerca por Jotapé.

—Así que en la Academia hay un fantasma… Cosa extraña… —comentó él.

—Para nada, estamos en un edificio viejo que los magos han usado un buen tiempo… ¿qué tiene de raro? —preguntó Isabel—. ¡Ey! —llamó al fantasma, que los había adelantado un poco—, ¿eres el único por aquí? El único fantasma, quiero decir…

—No, también está Consuelito, pero no les recomiendo acercarse, murió hace cincuenta años, a una edad demasiado avanzada y lo senil no se le ha ido —el fantasma meneó la cabeza, como aduciendo que aquella fantasma era un caso perdido—. Está convencida de que su marido la engaña y sus hijos se van a matar por la herencia. O quizá ya se mataron, yo qué voy a saber… Siempre merodea por los baños de la planta baja —añadió, como dato útil.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

—La invasión, señorita, ¿qué no le dieron clases de historia? —preguntó el fantasma, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Bueno, es que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa… —se disculpó Isabel—. Entonces, ¿la invasión norteamericana?

El fantasma asintió.

—Por supuesto que de cuando bombardearon y atacaron aquí los únicos nombres que se recuerdan son los de los seis…, ¿o eran siete?, niños héroes [5] —se quejó el fantasma—. Nadie recuerda que unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia ayudamos como pudimos…

—¿Entonces los magos tomaron partido? —preguntó Jotapé, interesado. Le encantaban los datos históricos y podía quedarse mucho tiempo oyendo una buena historia—. No sabía que hubiera pasado eso… ¡hasta en la Independencia les tomó años escoger un lado y dejar la neutralidad!

El fantasma se rio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Al menos no en general, fuimos unos pocos, les digo, ¿es que acaso no escuchan? Evacuaron la Academia apenas se oyó del ataque, pero dijeron que quien deseara podía quedarse. Nos quedamos cinco, como máximo. Claro que la mala suerte fue sólo mía… —suspiró—. Sólo morí yo. En fin… ya llegamos —les indicó la puerta abierta del fondo. En la puerta había sólo dos estudiantes más formados—. Allí es.

—Muchas gracias —Isabel le sonrió.

—De nada, señorita, el placer fue mío…

Volvió a extender la mano, en vano, porque ni Isabel ni Jotapé podía estrechársela, pero parecía más una costumbre que aún no abandonaba, porque se dio la vuelta sólo unos segundos después y se marchó. Isabel se colocó al final de la fila y Jotapé hizo lo mismo.

—Isabel, pst, Isabel, pst —murmuró él hasta que su amiga volteó a verlo, alzando un poco la cabeza—, creo que le gustas a un fantasma…

Ella sólo rodó los ojos.

—Eres un ridículo… —comentó.

—Me fijé en cómo te mira… ¡con ojitos de amor!

Uno de los dos chicos que ya estaba en la fila se dio la vuelta para interrumpirlos. Era alto, pero no tan alto como Jotapé, medio morenito, como Isabel y de rasgos un poco más toscos. Usaba lentes de montura negra, aunque no parecía tener demasiado aumento.

—¿Nuevos, también? —preguntó.

—Ajá —respondió Jotapé.

—Mucho gusto… soy Daniel —se presentó él—, y este de acá es… —jaló a su amigo hasta que se dio la vuelta, el primero de la fila— Sebastián. Le pueden decir el Sebas, nadie le ha quitado ese apodo en seis…

—¡Y tenías que decirlo! —interrumpió Sebastián.

—Es mi obligación… —Daniel se sonrió—. ¿Ustedes son…?

—Isabel —dijo ella, evitando la mención a su primer apellido.

—Jotapé…

—¿Jotapé? —preguntó Sebastián, medio confundido.

—De Juan Pedro, pero lo odia —se apresuró a explicar Isabel.

—¡Tenías que decirlo!

—Soy tu mejor amiga, es mi obligación avergonzarte… —sonrió ella—. ¿También del Calmecac? —preguntó.

Los dos asintieron.

—De la mañana —dijo Daniel—. A ustedes nunca los vi… y créanme, una garrocha y un _hobbit_ llaman la atención…

—Nunca… jamás… vuelvas a llamarme… _hobbit_… —le dijo Isabel. No le molestaba demasiado, pero cuando era más chica estaba muy acomplejada con su altura. Se le había quitado con los años, después de todo su madre lo había dicho: «en esta familia nadie es muy alto».

—Como tú digas, _hobbit_ —la picó el otro, Sebastián.

—Como decía… son del vespertino, ¿no?

Isabel asintió.

—Sí, del vespertino.

—¡Siguiente! —llamó una voz desde adentró.

—Mi turno —dijo Sebastián—. Síganse conociendo… —sonrió y se metió.

—Entonces, si eran de la tarde eso quiere decir que… ¿sufrieron a la Urraca? —preguntó Daniel con interés.

Isabel asintió.

—No sabía que la conocieran en la mañana —agregó—. Pero al parecer su fama traspasa horarios. —Señaló a Jotapé—. Él tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera su orientadora…

—¡Era una muy buena orientadora! —la defendió él.

—Sí, sí —Isabel le quitó importancia—. Todos sabemos que la amas y un día irás a pedirle matrimonio. Entonces, ¿cómo oyeron de la Urraca?

—Le daba clases a mi hermano —dijo Daniel—. Estuvo en la tarde un tiempo. Los últimos años. Y al parecer la Urraca lo torturaba demasiado porque era pésimo en Transformaciones.

—Es buena maestra…. —comentó Isabel—, sólo un poco especial…

—¡Siguiente! —volvió a llamar la voz desde adentró.

—Bueno, mi turno… —dijo Daniel—. ¿Los espero a la salida? Podríamos explorar un poco, ya saben… conocer el lugar… —se encogió de hombros—. Apenas he visto como es la academia. No parece muy grande.

—Nos vemos a la salida, entonces… —sonrió Isabel.

Se metió e Isabel se quedó en silencio. Jotapé se aguantó la risa dos segundos más y luego estalló. Isabel lo miro con una ceja alzada y la otra a medio alzar, porque e gesto de una ceja alzada jamás le había salido por mucho que lo había intentado frente al espejo. Cuando Jotapé notó la mirada de su amiga, paró.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo—. Deberías ver tu sonrisa boba… —volvió a soltar una risa corta—. ¡A Isabel le gusta el nuevo, a Isabel le gusta el nuevo! —canturreó.

—¡Cállate! No me gusta, para nada… —se quejó.

—Y yo soy la reina Cleopatra… —siguió Jotapé, sin darle tregua—. ¡A Isabel le gusta el nuevo, a Isabel le gusta…!

—¡Siguiente!

Isabel suspiró, pues la acababa de salvar la campana y entró. Era un cuarto grande, y al centro había una tarima para duelos. Las ventanas del fondo tenían vitrales con distintos motivos y el techo era alto, muy alto. En una orilla estaban un par de chicos con una cámara en un tripie y una silla con un fondo blanco.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó uno cuando Isabel se sentó.

—Isabel Moctezuma Pardallán —respondió ella, de corrido. Apenas notó las miradas de curiosidad al pronunciar su apellido.

—Bien… — dijo el otro y anotó algo en una hoja de papel—. Mira a la cámara, por favor, sólo serán dos segundos. —Apretó el botón de la cámara y el _flash_ cegó a Isabel un momento. Cuando se repuso, la foto estaba tomada—. Todo listo.

—Te entregarán tu credencial este viernes, no faltes —añadió el otro—. Por hoy es todo, puedes salir por la puerta de allá… —señaló una puerta más, al fondo, que daba a otra parte del edificio e Isabel se dirigió hasta allá sin una palabra—. Bajando las escaleras está la salida —oyó de nuevo a su espalda.

—Gracias —añadió, volviéndose un segundo y después caminó hacia la salida mientras oía como llamaban a Jotapé.

Iba a esperarlo, pues tenían planeado ir a dar una vuelta a los botes o a meterse a la casa de los espejos después. En realidad no habían quedado de acuerdo en qué harían después, simplemente lo habían dejado al aire. Isabel sabía que lo único descartado era el zoológico porque seguía la remodelación y no había acceso para ver a casi la mitad de los animales.

—Ey, ¿saliste bien en la foto? —la interrumpió una voz. Era Daniel, que, junto a Sebastián, esperaba en el pasillo.

—Aún no lo sé, hasta el viernes…

—Igual yo, pero yo salí mal —dijo Daniel.

—Siempre dices eso… —interrumpió Sebastián.

—Son los lentes... sin lentes no soy yo.

—A ver… —pidió Isabel, pero Daniel negó con la cabeza.

—Si me ves sin lentes saldrás corriendo del susto, mejor que no —dijo—. ¿Sólo esperamos a tu amigo? —preguntó. Isabel asintió—. Que bien. Sebastián y yo habíamos dicho de ir al lago a los botes después de explorar un poco por aquí, ¿se apuntan? Para que seamos cuatro y podamos ir por turnos con los remos.

—Por mí, perfecto…

—Muy bien…

Se quedaron en silencio dos segundos. Sebastián miraba al techo y a los ornamentos de las columnas, Isabel volteó a ver sus pies y Daniel no hizo nada durante unos segundos hasta que el silencio fue demasiado para él y su boca volvió a abrirse.

—¿Y por qué entraste a la academia? —le preguntó a Isabel—. No hay muchas mujeres por aquí. Conté dos más en la fila de abajo… y a ti.

Isabel se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Le habían preguntado eso varias veces e incluso le habían dicho que sería la única mujer de toda la academia. Además de que no era una carrera demasiado popular, había pocas mujeres. Uno de los hermanos de Isabel se burlaba de las mujeres que elegían la carrera, pero ella ni caso le hacía.

—Era mi vocación, supongo… —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, tienes que venir aquí por verdadera vocación… —comentó Daniel.

—Dobles turnos, despertarte en mitad de la noche… —empezó Sebastián—. Además de tres años más de estudios prácticamente intensivos. No viene cualquiera.

Entonces salió Jotapé, que hasta ese momento era el más alto de los cuatro.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

—Explorar por aquí… luego ir a los botes, ¿te gusta la idea? —preguntó Isabel. La idea le gustaba, así que esperaba que Jotapé la aceptara a la primera.

—Sí… ¿por qué no? —Jotapé sonrió—. Quiero conocer todos los misterios de este lugar. ¡Cuántas cosas habrá visto!

—Sigo convencida de que debiste ser historiador —comentó Isabel. Después de tres años de haberla bombardeado con datos históricos inútiles, no paraba de molestarlo con aquello.

—No —Jotapé sonrió—. Voy a ser el mejor auror de todos los tiempos.

—¡Ya quisieras! —Daniel se rió—. Ese seré yo. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Un fantasma me contó que hay un fantasma de una vieja senil que merodea por los baños del primer piso —comentó Isabel, como si nada, con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p><strong>La idea de que el Castillo de Chapultepec (que fue conocido como el Castillo de Miravalle cuando lo ocupó Maximiliano) tuviera algo mágico en su interior no paró hasta que ubiqué allí la Academia de Aurores. Como el Castillo fue también sede del Colegio Militar, se me hizo lo más natural del mundo. <strong>

**Además, este one-shot me ha servido para estrenar a unos cuantos personajes que tenía pendientes. Isabel Moctezuma, que comparte nombre con una de sus antepasadas, Jotapé y Daniel —hermano de un tal Samuel González, seguro les suena si han leído otros relatos de Magia Mexica—. Sebastián fue creación del momento.**

[1] Emperadores de México. Maximiliano y Carlota de Austria fueron traídos por los miembros del Partido Conservador y abandonados a su suerte cuando Maximiliano adoptó algunos ideales liberales. Maximiliano fue fusilado y Carlota retornó a su tierra natal.

[2] Lázaro Cárdenas del Río, presidente de México en el periodo 1934-1940.

[3] Identificación oficial en México, se otorga sólo a los mayores de 18. A partir de 2014 conocida como INE.

[4] Examenes de Magia Avanzada, equivalentes a los EXTASIS.

[5] El Teniente Agustín Melgar, de reciente graduación, y los cadetes estudiantes Fernando Montes de Oca, Francisco Márquez, Juan de la Barrena, Juan Escutia y Vicente Suárez, fueron los seis muertos en el ataque de los norteamericano al Castillo.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_A 10 de enero de 2015_


End file.
